Khalida's Story
by Kynthia
Summary: Khalida is a made vampire that has always been the hunter. What will happen when she becomes the prey?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The Nightworld does not belong to me it belongs to L.J. Smith. Khalida on the other hand does belong to me so please do not use her without _my _permission.

Author's Note: I started this fic a while ago and felt like picking it up again so I'm going to start posting it. Let me know what you think.

Warnings: Language, violence, gore

Khalida's Story

Kynthia

Prologue

The girl was running as fast as she could to keep from being late for dinner. Her mother would be distraught if she was not home by nightfall. Her mother seemed to become upset by everything since her father had left to fight in the war. She cared for her mother and didn't want to cause her any problems until her father was safe at home.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as she tripped on the exposed root of a tree. She quickly dusted off her skirts and looked around as she realized how late it had already gotten. The full moon hung in the night sky and was the only light she had as she began her long run back home once again. She couldn't suppress a shutter that crawled up her back as she looked through the darkened forest. It was odd. The night had always been a comfort to her in the past but tonight she couldn't bring to mind that old feeling of contentment. 'Something is going to happen soon,' was the only thought that came to mind.

As she ran she tried to only think about the excuse to give to her mother about being out so late. She surely couldn't tell her that she had gone to the old witch in the woods. The girl began to think about the visit once more. She had heard of the old woman through gossip in town, most people believed that she had sold her soul to the Devil for power and that she should be lynched to preserve the good of the town. The girl knew deep down though that it wouldn't happen because most of the self proclaimed "righteous people" had already gone to her to employ her services instead of saving her soul. 

She knew her mother would stop her if she had found out where she had gone so she had waited for her to go to town to do some errands and left in the hopes she could get home first. After reaching the small cottage on the other side of the forests she had been met outside by an old crooked woman wearing a dark shawl. The old woman had agreed to read her fortune in a cracked voice but for a price. She had paid the woman with money she had managed to save while selling clothing she had made in town. The woman had taken her to a small room where no sunlight could get through a small window. After being seated the gray haired woman had begun to stare into a large crystal that sat on the table and began to speak.

"You will live a long life-," she began but quickly looked up and gave the girl an odd look.

"What is it?" she had asked.

"I don't know. Let me try again," she had said quickly. She waited a moment before beginning again and her gaze saddened but her tone was dead, "You will live quite a long life but you are surrounded by a darkness. You don't recognize it yet but soon it will strike and will take your life, yet you will continue to live. There is much blood here. There is pain but not your own. You will receive love but not return it. You will live two lives," she hesitated for a moment, "I am normally right about readings and in this one I feel that your future will be a dark one."

For the first time since their meeting the woman had looked into the girl's green eyes. When the girl matched her gaze she gasped. The woman had bright violet eyes.

At the thought of the eyes the girl came back into the present. The reading the woman had given didn't bother her much because she didn't fully understand what the things said meant but what had bothered her was the woman's reaction to them herself. In a way she had seemed frightened by her own words. As she thought this over she didn't hear the crunch of leaves behind her and so was surprised by the hand that was by now covering her mouth against the screams she fought to release.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Nightworld doesn't belong to me. It belongs to L.J. Smith. Khalida and the story belong to me. If you want to borrow Khalida ask me first.

Warnings: Swearing, violence, gore

Author's Note: Ok the next part is already finished but it looks like I'm going to have to rewrite it. The prologue will eventually be explained so just keep reading. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. THANK YOU!

Anyway on with the fic!

Khalida's Story

Kynthia

Part 1

Khalida stood in the shadows as she watched the few humans still out and about at that time of night going on about their business not noticing her. She twisted her lips in distaste as she watched some druggie go up to a dealer. It was disgusting the way humans acted. Most people thought that things hadn't started to get bad until these modern times but as she and every other vampire her age or older had learned humans and the societies they had created had not changed much. One vice had just been exchanged for another. In her mind, the only uses the vermin had were for food and cheap labor.

She flicked a black curl out of her face and stepped out of the shadows as she began to walk down the littered streets. She scanned the shadows and streets with her pale green eyes. As she walked she saw a form trying to hide in an alley. She looked closely and saw it was some mugger with a knife. She reached out with her mind and found out he was planning on mugging _her_. She had to suppress a chuckle at the idea that he could possibly succeed in getting anything from her other then an invitation to hell. 'Let's have some fun,' Khalida thought, as a thought began to take shape in her mind.

She continued to walk down the street as though she had no idea that the guy was there. As she walked by she allowed him to grab her arm and pull her into the alley. He shoved her none to gently against a wall and held the blade up to her throat. "Give me your money and jewelry or I'll kill you," he said in a harsh whisper.

"Is this going to take long because I haven't eaten yet and am just starving," Khalida said in a bored tone. The mugger looked quite shocked that she wasn't cowering in fear of him. 'The day I cower in fear of anyone is the day hell freezes over.'

"I want your money and jewelry and I want it now," he barked at her.

Khalida had begun to lose her patience with this guy. "No," she snapped. She then reached out faster then he could see and grabbed him by the wrist that was holding the knife and twisted it until he dropped it on the concrete. She then reached behind her back to pull out her own dagger that she had been wearing strapped inside her jacket. She kicked him in his crotch and stabbed him in the shoulder so he would be hurt but not dead yet. Now it was her turn to shove him up against the brick wall and smile. His eyes got wide as he saw the white and translucent fangs that were now quite easily seen in the wide grin she offered him. He began to sputter and try to break free without success. 

"I told you before that I hadn't gotten a chance to eat yet," she said before lowering her mouth to his throat.

She drank in not just the blood but also the fear she could feel coming through his mind. Not even bothering to try and make it easy on him Khalida continued her feeding.

After she was finished she tossed the body to the ground and wiped the blood off her dagger onto his clothes. It wouldn't be the first time she went home wearing the signs of her recent kills. The dagger she had used was double bladed with one side being silver and the other being made out of some kind of hard wood. The dagger's hilt had an engraved silver snake coiled around it. It hadn't been quite effective by the now long dead hunter she had pulled it off before leaving him in a puddle of his own blood. Khalida kept it with her at all times because it was easier then carrying a silver dagger along with a wooden one to fight any enemies that might show up. This one weapon could take out almost anyone of any species with one well-placed stab. 

She believed a witch had had something to do with it's making because over the years it had never dulled or broken and she thought she could sense magic around it. After she finished cleaning it off she placed it back into it's hiding place under her jacket and walked out of the alley.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightworld; it belongs to L.J. Smith. I am making no money from writing this. It is for entertainment purposes only. I do own Khalida and Silverfang though so if you want to borrow them you will have to ask me first.

Author's Note: I had some inspiration and was able to get this part done earlier then I expected. The next part hasn't been started yet so please give me some time to work on it. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed so far. 

It will take a while to get the next part out since school has gotten quite hectic at the moment but I'll try to write when I get the chance.

Remember to review people!

Khalida's Story

By: Kynthia

Part 2

Arriving at her apartment Khalida tossed her keys onto the table by the door before locking it. She hadn't run into any of her neighbors, which was a relief since she didn't have to worry about anyone spotting the bloodstains. Not that it mattered when she could have gone into their minds and convinced them they hadn't seen a damned thing. _Although_, she thought with a slightly crooked smirk, _the looks on their faces would have been worth it._

Her apartment was in an upscale area of the city, which meant most the people in it had led pampered lives. Hell the majority of them probably would have fainted at the sight of a paper cut. The image of her neighbors horrified faces pulled a chuckle from her before she tossed her jacket over the arm of a black leather sofa.

Walking over to the counter in the never used kitchen she spotted the red light blinking on her answering machine and hit the button. She hadn't been expecting any calls. Since she rarely gave out her number let alone her home number to anyone she knew it had to be important. With a click and a mechanical whir sound the tape played.

"Vampire hunters are in the area looking for you. They have already gotten some of my people." _ Beep._

They hadn't left a name but it hadn't been necessary. Khalida recognized the voice as that of a fox shifter she knew who had taken to calling herself Silverfang. Like Khalida, Silverfang did jobs for the Nightworld Council on occasion. While Khalida was an assassin by nature Silverfang had the natural patience and skill to be an effective spy. Normally hunters in the area weren't a big concern even if they were looking for her. If Silver had felt it was necessary to warn her then she knew it wasn't the normal situation.

Not worrying about the dried blood on her jeans Khalida threw herself into a plush leather armchair with her cordless phone in one hand and propped her feet onto the edge of a rather expensive looking glass topped table. If either were to be ruined she could easily replace them. When you could live as long as she could you understood the beauty of interest. 

Lifting the phone she began to dial the phone numbers of some people she knew of that might have some information on the new hunters. When new players entered the game somebody always seemed to know something. An hour later she knew that there were two of them working as a team and were calling themselves, ridiculously enough, the Serpents. Apparently they had ripped off a move from the vampire hunter the Cat by carving some sort of symbol into the bodies of their victims. Nobody had yet to tell her exactly what that symbol was.

Snickering silently at the name Khalida began to dial what would probably be the last call she made tonight. Silverfang answered on the third ring. She would probably know more then anyone else did as usual.

"Silver," said a cold and annoyed voice that picked up.

"I got your message and was wondering what else you could tell me about the Serpents."

"Those little assholes have made some dangerous enemies," Khalida raised her eyebrows in surprise to hear the normally cool and collected girl's voice crack with anger. "I had a job to get some information out of a witch and when I showed up they had already killed her. You have no idea how much money they cost me."

"When I go after them I'll bring you back a souvenir," replied Khalida easily.

"Deal," Silver said as she calmed down before continuing in an emotionless monotone. "Not much is known about them but from what I've found out there are two of them, a boy and a girl. They could be related but we don't know for sure. They don't just kill vampires but shifters and witches too. They have also killed Daybreak agents but never the human ones. Their faces haven't been seen so they aren't completely nuts. They are good fighters to be human and have apparently tortured several of their victims before killing them but from what I know about those cases they were ones where the body wouldn't be found for a while so they must just do it for kicks when they have time too."

"Do you know where they do most of their hunting?"

"They haven't been around long but traces of their kills have been found in Vegas and L.A. so they get around," she hesitated briefly before asking, "I know you don't like having a partner and neither do I but I want to help with this one got it?"

"Got it. Why don't we start by shaking down the resident hunters and see what they can tell us," the dark haired vampire suggested with a shrug knowing that the other girl couldn't see the movement.

"Sounds good to me," said Silverfang. They hung up after making their plans and Khalida thought over the conversation. She wasn't concerned; vampire hunters came after her often. It was just surprising that these went after witches too. It was rarely done because witches so rarely killed.

The fact that she and Silverfang had decided to partner up on this one surprised even her. Neither was very trusting and even though they considered themselves allies they weren't really friends. They had a mutual respect for one another that would allow them to work together though.

Khalida pushed herself out of her chair and headed to her bedroom to get a change of clothes and go to the bathroom to clean up before getting some sleep. 

Watching the blood stained pink water slip down the drain of her shower was oddly calming. Pulling on some clothes to sleep in she let her long damp tendrils of black hair lay wet on the back of her black silk nightshirt. She checked her face in the still steam-covered mirror briefly to make sure there was no more dried blood. Seeing her almost white pale green eyes looking back at her from an oddly pink face was a bit of shock. The scolding shower had made her complexion a bit more life like at least for the moment. Khalida raised a hand to normally death cold cheek to feel warm flesh under her fingertips. Her mind began to race to a time when looking like the rest of the living wasn't such a surprise. Without realizing it she had squeezed her pale eyes shut and growled silently to herself. The new train of thought had just jumped the rails.

Opening her eyes she glared at the mirror as her complexion began to take on its normal marble white coloring. A wave of fury was taking over her senses as she watched her eyes bleed from green to red only the pupil shown from the crimson depths. There was no way she would remember that time. _That time is over! Those memories are long dead and will not be dug up!_

She restrained from slamming her fist into the mirror before stomping into her bedroom in annoyance. Khalida had to get some sleep since she had to meet up with Silver the next night.

*****

Veronica and her brother Sid had watched the witch as she walked down the street. They needed to question her about the whereabouts of the monster. The witch was walking towards their hiding place and in a moment they would grab her and force her to tell them what she knew about the red eyed demon that had killed their parents. If she didn't give up the information willingly then she would learn just how cold-blooded serpents were.


End file.
